Tori Dorrance
Tori Dorrance is a recurring character in Rewritten, Justice, and Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Tori Dorrance is a prominent member of the Toon Resistance and one of its greatest assets. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Tori Dorrance made her first appearance in "Sack of the Sellbots," when she was part of the eight-person Toon Resistance team, along with Eileen Irenic, Constance Miller, Piggy Pie, Doctor, Violet Vance, Dr. Hyla Sensitive, and Horace Calves, who first stormed Sellbot Headquarters and defeated the Sellbot Vice President. The team successfully recovered the kidnapped Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte. In "Six Little Pigs," Tori returned to Sellbot Headquarters with Piggy Pie, Doctor, and Clerk Clara Clark to infiltrate the Factory. The team explored and mapped the Sellbot Factory, culminating in a battle with the Factory Foreman. The Foreman left behind a memo from the VP, detailing "Operation Sever," proving existence of Dr. Molecule's final project. Tori returned in "Doctor Who?" when she and Piggy Pie and Doctor accepted Professor Pete's task of finding his lost son, Ash Ingalls. ''Justice'' Tori returned in "Aftershock" when she and the Toon Council discussed a plan of attack for a coordinated strike on Cog headquarters. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Tori became one of the first four Toons to storm the Cashbot Bullion Mint. In "Dim as an Ember," Tori visited a nearly abandoned Sellbot Headquarters but was unconvinced the Sellbots were dead. In "Voice to the Chorus," Tori was present at Piggy Pie's house party for Election Night. She personally voted for Constance Miller for Mayor, Aleck Harding for Deputy, and Anastasia Anderson (her friend) for Council, though her friend lost to Doe Clark. In "Trouble," Tori was one of the Toons that helped the excavation team clean the rubble from the Oak Street tunnel after it collapsed. Tori found the bodies of the two Toons that died inside. She also went with Horace Calves to Cashbot HQ but was shocked to find the Cogs had organized a counterattack. She later attended the Inauguration after the scandal that erupted from her discovery of the bodies had faded. Tori was part of the eight-Toon party that stormed Cashbot Headquarters in "In the Sanctum of Hell" and defeated the Cashbot Chief Financial Officer. She went sad during the battle and returned to the playground to recover. She was saved by Piggy Pie, who sacrificed her own transport hole to ensure Tori survived. Tori made a brief appearance in "Castle on the Cliff" when she climbed to the top of the lighthouse in the Docks with Bodie Currituck to scout the Bay for the crag using his telescope. Tori was present at the Toon Resistance and Toon Council meeting in "By a Preponderance" in which a plan was developed to attack all Cog HQs at once, including BBHQ for the first time. Tori was assigned to the BBHQ mission. The group landed on the Bossbot crag in "Hearts Ablaze" and disguised themselves as kitchen staff. They massacred the Cogs in the kitchen and adopted waiter uniforms. They poisoned half the high-tiered Bossbots gathered in the Bossbot Clubhouse's banquet hall with contaminated oil, and defeated the other half with gags. They then engaged in an intense battle with the CEO, of which only seven survived (Slate Oldman went sad and returned to the playground). The battle, seemingly bleak, was turned when a Big Cheese set fire to the CEO. The Big Cheese also reunited the Toons with Doctor and Smokey Joe. The Toons, perplexed by the Big Cheese's actions, followed him to a safe corner of the Clubhouse where he revealed to them that The Chairman was actually Ash Ingalls. Upon further pressing, they learned that the Big Cheese was a Cog reincarnation of Flippy Flopper. Flippy led the Toons out of the Clubhouse in "Banners High," first showing them the crypt of the Toons. Outside the Clubhouse in the courtyard of Bossbot Headquarters, the Toons battled the last remaining Bossbots and then the Chairman himself. Out of gags and unwilling to hurt Ash, the Toons lost Horace Calves in the ensuing battle. Pete Ingalls empowered his son to overcome his conversion and rip off his face, ending the Chairman's reign and restoring Ash to his former self. However, the act left Ash catatonic and severely maimed. The Toons returned to the Docks and Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive activated destabilizers which collapsed the crag into the sea. The celebration was shortlived as Tori and the others witnessed firsthand the arrival of a derelict ship from beyond the fog, bearing the emblem of the chipmunk Kingdom of Scuridiae. Contact was reestablished. ''Contact'' Tori returned in "They Came From the North" when she and the others on the Docks witnessed the arrival of the six Cartonians by ship. She aided in their initial incarceration and later watched Declan Antlin's television broadcast recapping the events of the day prior. Tori and Horace Calves went to investigate Sellbot Headquarters in "Equinox" and found that not only were the major industries and facilities destroyed but that the remaining Sellbots would rather ruin themselves than rebuild their sect. In "Countdown," Tori participated in a battle between Cashbots and the Toon Resistance in a staged attempt to eliminate Cogs and placate the restless Cashbots. In "Welcome to Toontown," Tori and Horace adopted Tick Hunter as part of the house arrest assimilation program for the Cartonians. They attended the Cartonian sponsorship meeting in "Truth Will Out" and reported that Tick was "broody" and disconcerting. They said he often seemed lost in thought, as if planning something. Tori and the Toon Council hastily discussed options in the wake of the Lawbot attack on the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots." An evacuation north was dismissed as too risky, and an evacuation south by water was eliminated for a lack of resources. Doctor proposed igniting a rainstorm over Toontown using laff-infused rain, and the plan was put in motion. Tori and Horace were stationed in the Gardens during the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," an event that successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Tori's name is taken from her Toontown counterpart on which she is based. Her surname is a play on her character's real surname. Trivia *Tori was expected to become a main character in the third season, but did not meet the requisite requirements to achieve that status. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters